


Keep The Mood

by Sarcasticmissy



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticmissy/pseuds/Sarcasticmissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stop taking it slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Mood

He's injured, which always makes him grumpy but given the delicate area of injury, he's really grumpy. And not being helped by Ryan being here, making him want what his body won't allow him right now. He's trying not to think about Ryan being here at all, that he's glad to see him, that this might be something more than he ever thought it would be.

"Why are you here, Ryan? Here to look after me?" He should try to remember sometimes that he can get a little bit sarcastic when injured as well. Ryan shoots him an inscrutable look.

"I'm trying to help you out. I'm allowed to care, all right."

"You care about us? I thought you were just here to look after us."

He hears Ryan's muttered 'not much difference sometimes' but doesn't comment and there's a pause, a tenseness to it because that little conversation skirted close to the subject neither of them are bringing up anytime soon, that this piece of fun, just getting off, might be more than just that.

Stephen watches as Ryan heads to the counter, as he leans against it and watches Stephen right back. He wants to break the uneasy silence that has settled.

"Touch yourself." He's not sure that's what he meant to say but its certainly done the trick.

"I'm sorry?" Ryan says incredulously.

"I want you to touch yourself. I can't do anything but," and now he's pausing because he's really not sure what he's saying but he's got Ryan looking at him, properly now, curious, and Stephen carries on, "I want to watch you."

And Ryan says nothing, just slowly undresses, soon naked and Stephen rakes his eyes down Ryan's body, appreciative. Ryan's hand follow the path of Stephen's gaze, ghosting over his nipples, threading through his pubic hair to loosely grip his half hard cock. He stares at Stephen, saying nothing, and Stephen, heat coursing through him, realises that he's waiting for instructions.

"Tighten your fist. Slow strokes." And Stephen watches, still a little bit amazed he's been given this power, as Ryan starts to move, his fingers closing in hard, slow almost torturous movements, Ryan's breathing getting shorter, his erection getting fuller. Pre-come on the tip and Stephen tells Ryan to use it, Ryan moving his fingers across, lubricating, still slow and languid, even as his body becomes more tense. His hand wrapped fully around his cock and Stephen wants, so much, but he can't, not yet, this hasn't finished yet.

"Fingers." Short, simple instructions, Stephen not sure he could manage anything else. Ryan, less languid now, wets one finger and strokes around his hole before slowly inserting, the hand around his cock tightening instinctively, as he begins to finger fuck himself. Stephen watches as Ryan's legs go slightly, his back digging into the counter, a second finger, a third finger stretching him, can see as he finds his prostate, the shudder going through him. He's still silent and Stephen wants him to break now, wants the noises he's so used to now, wants Ryan to finish so he can go to him.

"Are you close to coming?" A jerky nod and Stephen gets up, wincing slightly, and kneels in front of Ryan.

"Come on me." And he does, with a deep sigh, the only noise Ryan has made, semen streaking Stephen's cheek and chest. Stephen rests his head on Ryan's hip, Ryan's hand threading through Stephen's hair, his thumb stroking softly and they stay like that, taking comfort in the stillness.


End file.
